


text dirty to me

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Jensen engage in some sexting.<br/>day 10: phone sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	text dirty to me

**Author's Note:**

> ignore super lame title *facepalm*

_I was thinking about you in the shower today._

The text comes in while Jensen is in a meeting with board members. Granted, Jensen shouldn’t be checking his phone, but they’re boring and he wanted to beat the next level at Candy Crush.

**Board meeting, Jared!** Jensen replies quickly, hoping the other people don’t notice him starting to flush imagining his husband thinking about him in the shower. 

_Why are your keeping me starved?_

Jensen rolls his eyes at Jared’s dramatics.

**Because I’m in a meeting?**

_Let me be a part of your favorite fantasy?_

Damn, Jared wants to play dirty. Jensen tunes an ear in and the Board is still going on about things that don’t concern him and he honestly has nothing better to do. He just has to be…careful.

**I want to have sex with you in the office.**

And he does, it’s been a recurring fantasy of his that Jared has yet to fulfill. 

_In that big office of yours? Would I writhe on your dick in that leather chair? Or would I bend you over your desk so you’re pressed against the cold glass as I fuck you?_

Well, that escalated quickly. Jensen unbuttons the top button of his dress shirt as images of tan skin and long hard fucks start flashing through his mind. 

**Would you suck me off as I was in a meeting with someone on the phone. Or even in my office. Could you be nice and quiet as you try to hold in your moans? You look so good with your mouth wrapped around my dick.**

_I would be, but could you? I know you love to be loud. Especially when you tell me all the things you’re going to do and all the noises you make when you’re slamming into me. Had to finger myself this morning thinking of you because you left so early. Wanted your cock in me so bad._

Jensen has to wait a little for a response but as soon as it comes, he has to excuse himself. Thankfully none of the other members pay him much mind. Thankfully. 

He quickly presses the call button as he closes and locks the bathroom door. His private office bathroom. 

“Hey, Jensen,” Jared says, sounding smug as hell.

“Just so you know, payback is a bitch, Jared,” Jensen promises.

“You hard?”

“Fuck yes, had to leave the meeting to take care of it.”

“You need some help taking care of it?” Jared asks him. Like Jensen’s going to refuse. Before Jensen can answer, there’s a knock on the door and _shit!_

“Uh, just a minute,” Jensen shouts, wondering who the hell is bothering him right now. 

“It’s me,” Jared says. JARED! Jensen fumbles with the lock and pulls Jared inside, kissing his laughing mouth.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Jensen asks, after kissing Jared’s laugh away.

“Was in the neighborhood,” Jared says as he rubs his hand along Jensen’s erection. Jensen bites down a moan and leans into the touch, pulling Jared down for a kiss so he can try and stay quiet. Jared has some taking care of to do after all.


End file.
